


Do something

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Louis in a Dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis smirks, cocks his hip in a way he knows looks good and looks at Nick challengingly. “Well, aren't you going to tell me I look pretty?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do something

“What the hell are you wearing?” Louis freezes, half bent over the sink and splashing water in his face. He glances up at the mirror and yes, he wasn't actually hallucinating, that is Nick fucking Grimshaw standing at the door to the bathroom.

He takes a deep breath, finished washing his hands and pretends the isn't almost shaking with something like fear. Or excitement. He can't really tell.

“That door was closed,” he manages and watches Nick roll his eyes at him. 

“Should have locked it then.” He is very obvious about looking Louis over head to toe, eyes slowing when they get to Louis bare legs. There's something in his look that makes Louis want to squirm. “Seriously, Tomlinson, what the hell are you wearing?”

“Lost a bet, didn't I? Niall made me wear a dress.” And neither Nick or Niall or anyone else had to know that he didn't buy the dress - just above the knee and bright yellow - just for the occasion, but took one out of the very well hidden suitcase in the wardrobe with the most expensive combination lock. 

Louis smirks, cocks his hip in a way he knows looks good and looks at Nick challengingly. “Well, aren't you going to tell me I look pretty?”

And fuck, he only meant it as a joke (not really, but he didn't expect this) but as Nick looks him over his eyes go dark, pupils blown wide and he licks his lips before looking him over once again, slower than before, making sure he takes his time. Louis is getting hard, and he flushes, embarrassed, because the dress isn't exactly going to hide it and this is not what he expected. It's a small and private party for their closest friends now they're finally back in London and Nick wasn't supposed to be there. This was okay, showing people something that was a secret and passing it off as a joke, but now Nick's looking at him like he can see right through him and Louis wants.

He and Nick have never been anything but rude and mean to each other even when Louis wanted something different, something more, something easier, so this is the furthest thing he thought would happen when he put the dress on this morning. 

Nick takes a step closer, comes further into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him and then it's just the two if them, trapped together in a small space, music muted by the barrier, but beating almost in sync with his heartbeat. Louis loves it. He would love it even more if Nick would fucking say something. Or do something, he's not picky. 

The sound of the lock echoes around them and Louis licks his lips. Anyone could have seen them talking, anyone could see them as they leave and talk, then everyone would know about them even if nothing happened. And something will happen. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, in the fast beat of his heart, in the way he's hard as he's ever been.

Louis can't stop staring at Nick's mouth, knows the sound of his voice as well as those of his boys, the shape of his smile, has thought about kissing him for fucking years. Nick drives him insane in more ways than one.

Nick looks tense, kind of like he doesn't know exactly what to do now that they're locked in together and one of them is wearing a dress and his eyes can't settle on one point, jumping from his mouth to his shaved legs (he doesn't do anything halfway), to where his tattoo is peeking above the round collar. 

He should feel ridiculous with all his tattoos and wearing a summer dress, but he just feels pretty. 

“You--” Nick starts, then clears his throat, “You do look really pretty.” And Louis flushes, looks down and away from Nick's face, the flush on his cheeks. It seems like they've been heading towards something like this for months now and now that they're finally here neither of them knows what to do about it. Nick comes even closer and it's an effort to stay still, not step back, away from Nick. He’s fully hard now and he knows he's tenting the dress - not much, it's not as if he's big - but enough that it draws Nick's attention away from Louis' face. 

It should be a relief, that he doesn't have to maintain eye contact anymore but instead it's making him sweat, the sharpness of Nick's focus on him, that Nick sees him like this. 

“You are so very pretty Louis,” Nick says as he steps closer, tall and annoying and Louis wants him so much, has wanted him for so long he's forgotten what it was like not to. “ Do a little twirl, show off for me.” And louis should hate this, should fight it on principle alone, but Nick isn't laughing, isn't mocking him. Instead he sounds a bit choked, like he likes what he sees and Louis gives in and spins as slow as he can, breathing hard by the time he’s face to face with Nick again.

Nick who is looking at his mouth and Louis licks his lips, watches Nick watch him do it and he can't take it anymore, needs to do something, needs Nick to do something.

“Nick--” he manages, low and hoarse and Nick doesn't hesitate, just leans in and kisses him. He tastes of something sweet and alcohol and Louis licks at his mouth, chases the traces of it. He gets a firm grip on Nick's shirt because he's feeling like his knees are about to give. They kiss for a while, until Louis is panting and so turned on he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

It's Nick who breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Louis', sharing breath, and Louis tries to get a grip. It's hard, with Nick being so close and warm and hard even with Louis wearing a bloody dress. It's embarrassing and weird and perfect. So fucking perfect he's shaking.

“Nick.” Nick takes a step back and gives Louis a quick kiss. Louis tries to pull him back, hold him close, but Nick apparently has other ideas and he's bigger than Louis in all the ways Louis likes. 

“Turn around, love. Face the mirror.” Louis didn't know it was possible for him to flush and redder but apparently it is. He faces the mirror, looks at their reflection, the way they fit together. Nick presses close again, so they're touching, his back to Nick’s front and Louis can feel how hard he is, for Louis apparently, even when he's wearing a bloody sundress. And he's terrified, that this is a joke, that Nick doesn't mean it that he will get to have this only one time, feel what it's like and then have to go back to pretending it never happened. He'll have to avoid Nick, too and he doesn't want that. That's the last thing he wants because even when they're at each other's throats he likes being around him.

Louis avoids Nick's eyes in the mirror, doesn't want to see mockery in them, but apparently Nick has other plans because he lightly wraps his hand around Louis' neck and makes him look up.

“Look. Look how pretty you are, Lou.” But Louis doesn't look at himself but at Nick looking at him, pupils blown wide and a flush on his cheeks, tall and gorgeous and Louis wants him so much it hurts. 

Nick puts his hands on him then, long fingers following the contours of the dress from the collar down. When he reaches the hem he stops and looks at Louis and Louis trembles under the intensity of his gaze. 

“Will you stop bloody staring at me and fucking do something? Please.” He hates begging, hates being reduced to the fact that he has to beg for something instead of taking it for himself, but now, here, with Nick, it seems like it's the perfect thing to say and it doesn't feel humiliating. It does, but in a good way, the fact that he has to ask for what he wants and hope Nick will give it to him.

“Hands on the sink, love and no touching,” Nick says and Louis obeys so fast he smacks his hand on the sink. He should disobey on principle but he doesn't want to. If this happens again he won't let Nick get his way so fast but right now he just wants. 

Nick makes a show of leaning down so his face is pressed to Louis' neck, watching him in the mirror as he touches his thighs with the tips of his stupidly long fingers and Louis trembles at the touch. It's such a bad idea to do this here, where anyone could find out, but he's not about to stop now, not when Nick is finally touching him, pulling the hem up. 

Louis expects Nick to just go for his dick, but he surprised him by pulling the dress up all the way so he can see what he's doing apparently and Louis flushes even further when Nick notices the bright yellow knickers he's wearing, stretched tight where he's tenting the lace. 

“Bloody hell, Louis,” Nick manages and pulls him closer against himself so he can rut against his arse. And Louis pushes back, keeps his hands where Nick told him to and just watch as Nick finally, finally puts his hand on him. He touches him through the lace, carefully but not all that gently and Louis bites his lip so he doesn't make any noise.

“None of that. I want to hear the sounds you make when I touch you like this,” and Louis can't help but rock into the warmth of Nick's hand at that because he's not quiet, he’s never quiet during sex and this is killing him but he's not willing to let Nick bloody Grimshaw know that.

“We're in a toilet at a party you wanker, I'm not about to announce to the whole bloody party that I'm getting off with you in a bathroom.”

“But if we were in a bed, away from everyone, where no one but me could hear you?” And Louis can picture it so easily, the two of them, bickering and laughing through it and Louis making so, so much noise, not having to hide for five fucking minutes that he likes dick and Nick's dick in particular. “Louis. Would that be better? If I take you home?” And his hand has stopped moving on Louis’ as he waits for an answer and Louis stares at their reflection in the mirror all the ways they fit together and he's never been this scared, not even stepping in the stage for the first time with something to lose.

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be better,” he manages and watches in delight as Nick flushes, bites his lip to hide a smile and his hand starts moving again on Louis’ dick. The pleasure if it is startling and sharp and he can't stifle a moan this time, clenches his hands into fist to stop himself from reaching back and touching Nick.

“Yeah. That's it. You look so lovely like this Lou, all flushed and turned on and so close. You are close, aren't you, darling? Going to come for me so I can see? Be good and show me,” and Louis does, comes so hard his knees fucking buckle, but Nick holds him up, eases him through it and Louis just focuses on getting his breathing under control. He's so glad he's flushed from the orgasm because he's embarrassed, so fucking embarrassed he doesn't know what to do.

Fortunately for him, Nick does. He tucks Louis back in his pants, smooths out the dress with the hand that's not covered in Louis’ come and then washes his hand. They stare at each other in the mirror before Nick spins him around, cups his face in those huge hands and kisses him, slow and careful, like Louis is breakable and precious and Louis loves it so much, doesn't ever want it to stop, but then there’s someone banging on the door. 

“Are you two finally finished in there, I need to use the loo!” And of course it's Harry, was probably there the entire time, keeping them safe, because it's what Harry would do. Louis barks a laugh and hides his face in Nick's neck, enjoying the way Nick's body shakes with laughter and the way he's holding tightly onto Louis. Louis holds on just as tight.

“You going let me take you home?” Nick asks quietly and Louis can hear the uncertainty in his voice, because it's different now that Louis has come and Harry is banging on the door. 

“I might,“ he says without lifting his head. “You gonna let me suck you off if I do?” And he can he can hear the sharp breath Nick takes, can feel his hips twitch, and it makes him smile.

“I might do.” Louis laughs again, extricates himself from Nick's arms and opens the door. Harry is leaning against the wall next to the door and the second it's open he rushes in and pushes Nick out. Nick laughs, and Louis so loves the sound of his laugh, lives the look of it.

“Come on then. Take me home.”


End file.
